Death Between Lovers
by laura3515
Summary: Jack and Doreen thought they'd be together forever, but someone is determined to destroy the bond between them. Love is supposed to be the most powerful force in the world, but can it save the two lovers from the Black Ghost? Dexter AU.


Death between Lovers

"Half twelve, hmm the mail is late, well saying that the mail man is probably dead or lying in a grave by them bloody bombs" Doreen sighed, as she went over to attend another solider with numerous shell casings lodged in him in every place imaginable. No matter how much she worried there was always some place in her heart to care for every injured soldier surrounding her. She was the best known nurse around and could always put a name to a face, and they would always remember hers. Shimmering, chocolate brown perfect curly hair, with the brightest sapphire blue eyes, clear as the sea, with the perfectly rounded lips any man would want to kiss.

"I know I should stop worrying but I love him so much and he might not be here tomorrow as well" she was mentioning to another solider, that was paying no attention as he was lost in her beautiful clear crystal eyes.

"Huh!" shaking out of his daze he eventually replied "oh yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine at least he has more chance of surviving then me!" as he gazed down to his missing shin. The skin was red and blotchy, as the infection took hold. The poor bugger would be lucky to survive the week. Giggling she continued to patch him up, but the joke was soon forgotten as she looked up at the clock she could only think of his face and no-one else's.

"Jack! Stop day dreaming and get that gun ready! We may be under attack!" shouted Corporal Johnson.

"Sorry sir I'll be better next time", "there may not be a next time you fool!!! An attack could happen any moment, stay wise!!"

Jack tried but he has only one thing on his mind his wife who he adored so much. He seemed to daydream all day but yet he was still the best known. Every female worker walking past would give him a cheeky smile. But he only smirked back as he had his mind set on his true love. Everywhere he seemed to look reminded him of her blue crystal eyes. Even the sea couldn't describe the colour that he longed to see.

These two were inseparable, any person could see that. These two were closer than the two chains of the bracelet Jack bought for her. Every 12 minutes that went by she would touch that bracelet. All the work seemed to drain her and that bracelet was the only chance of staying awake or alive to see her loved one. Every touch was like a zap of life striking into her and reminded her of how they met.

It was a stormy day and gusts of wind were arriving at Doreen from every direction. Being at the front of the town hall when the storm started, she thought she was the only one there and decided to battle it out. Restricting being embarrassed, she ran as fast as she could, getting faster with every step. Looking down at the floor of what she could see. A quick glance up revealed that she was heading for a painful day. BANG! As quick as she was running was as quick as she fell to the ground. Looking bewildered she tried to make out the fuzzy character in front of her. He reached out to pull her up and the touch that she gave him was a touch he will never forget. It was like a feather upon a cheek. Getting up, the only thing she could do was stare into his sparkling eyes; they stood out more than anything to her, glistening beyond the fuzz of the rain. She edged closer and couldn't take her sight from them beautiful eyes. Love was spinning all around her and she knew he felt the same. He also edged closer to her until their lips were almost touching. The feeling of passion was closer than ever. Halting, making sure it was the right decision and giving up the temptation they fell into each others arms. Eventually pulling away from their deep passionate kiss, she stared into his eyes one more time, and they spoke no more that entire evening.

She quickly snapped out of her daydream as nurse Kendrick came rushing in she was a small character and had been Doreen's best friend since the day they were born. She had dark ginger curls (it seemed to be the fashion then!) that spiralled in every direction, with brown dull eyes that resembled the tiredness from being head nurse. She was like Doreen and was sweet natured and always seemed to have time to have a chat with every solider on the beds, ignoring them for a change she ran straight to Doreen

"Doreen! Doreen! There's been another one he was found lying in the trench with the same markings!"

"Are you sure it's the Black Ghost?" she questioned.

"Positive! The Black background with ghost figure was stamped right on the side on his face!" replied Kendrick. "But there was something different this time….. There's a letter..."

"Well that's not something different there always is, with a number inside" replied Doreen with some what of confusion on her face.

"But Doreen…" Kendrick continued "…it's addressed to you!"

"What?!? How can that be it's never addressed to anyone!" Doreen answered almost speechless to reply.

"Yes right there look 'to Doreen Brown'"

"I don't understand! Let's have a look what it says…"

Handing the letter to Doreen, Kendrick awaited to see what it said. Almost reluctant to open it, she folded it open and turned to Kendrick with a ghostly look on her face.

"What? What? What is it?" asked Kendrick

Doreen didn't reply.

"Doreen, your scaring me… what does it say?!"

Doreen took a huge gulp like it was the day of her first date with Jack.

"It's a number…" she managed to say. "Yes..."Replied Kendrick. "It says 7…3…" she paused like something was stopping her from saying the rest. "It says 7…3…2…1…5…" Doreen leaned backwards, her back making contact with the wall as she slid down with the ghostly look still staying the same.

"He's after him…." she whispered to herself "He's going to Kill him!"

What anyone didn't know apart from Doreen was that, the number was different to the others. It belonged to someone who was very special to Doreen. Someone she loved with all her heart…………Jack.


End file.
